Maestro y Discípulo
by Chocolatmint
Summary: La admiración, la nostalgia y la sangre guerrera, son los principales elementos que forman esta singular dupla. Un lazo que nace y prevalece a partir del anhelo de lograr en conjunto superarse a si mismos. Conjunto de OS dedicados a Vegeta y Kyabe. Capitulo 5: "El ganador".
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

…...

" _Es un Maestro excelente aquel que, sin enseñar muchas cosas, hace nacer en el discípulo un afán grande de aprender"_

(Arturo Graf)

…...

 **Maestro y Discípulo**

…...

– _¡Maestro Vegeta!_

Cada vez que el Príncipe Saiyajin escuchaba esas palabras, sentía una molestia en todo su cuerpo; como si un veneno llegara a cada célula de su organismo y le provocara una parálisis muscular severa.

No estaba seguro si eso se debía a que no se sentía identificado con aquel título o por el simple hecho de que la voz de ese mocoso Saiyajin lo irritaba completamente. Sin embargo, no podía evitar reflexionar en lo primero: ¿Por qué lo llamaba Maestro?

– ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – Bramó Vegeta furioso, elevando su Ki lo suficiente para generar temor y respeto en Kyabe.

–Perdóneme, Maes… ¡Señor, Vegeta! – Nervioso, el joven Saiyajin le hizo una breve reverencia, en señal de disculpas hacia quién consideraba su mentor.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Habló sin esconder su molestia. – ¡No tengo todo el maldito día!

–Yo… - El guerrero del Universo 6 dudó unos instantes, pero ya estaba ahí y debía hablar de una vez – Quiero pedirle formalmente que me entrene ¡Quiero que sea mi Maestro!

Arqueó una ceja, extrañado – ¿Qué no te basta con haberte transformado en Súper Saiyajin, mocoso atrevido?

– ¡Al contrario! – Kyabe se permitió sonreír brevemente, al recordar ese momento que lo llenaba de orgullo – Cuando logré transformarme me di cuenta que puedo llegar aun más lejos; que puedo superar mis poderes y sé que si usted me da las herramientas para lograrlo…

– ¿Herramientas, dices?

–No conozco Saiyajin con el nivel de pelea como el suyo, ni con técnicas tan poderosas como las que le he visto hacer – Siguió hablando, con un dejo de emoción en su voz. – Me sentiría muy honrado si me permite ser su discípulo, Señor Vegeta.

Vegeta no respondió, cruzó los brazos y observó fijamente al guerrero de su misma raza, que lo miraba con una ansiedad infinita. Por supuesto, eso no le importaba. Su mente sólo trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento: ¿Ser Maestro de alguien?

Era una propuesta que no se esperaba, no viniendo de él: Un tipo con nulo tacto para tratar a la gente, tosco, arrogante, a ratos despreciable. El sabía que era así y no pretendía cambiar eso en él; pero imaginaba que aquello provocaría anticuerpos para quién quisiera entrenar con él.

Desde su nacimiento fue capacitado por tutores y guerreros para ser un gran Príncipe Saiyajin. Así, a lo largo de infancia recibió la educación apropiada y severos entrenamientos, que sólo un guerrero de su alcurnia podía merecer. Eventualmente, se terminaría convirtiendo en el heredero absoluto y futuro Rey del Planeta Vegeta y para ello, debía ser el guerrero más fuerte.

Sin embargo, la invasión de Freezer y su ejército y la posterior destrucción de su planeta natal; lo transformaron en un príncipe sin trono, que luego de una vida de viajes por el Universo como un mercenario, terminó instalándose en la Tierra, donde empezó a entrenar de formar autodidacta, con un solo objetivo fijo en su mente: Derrotar a ese infeliz de Kakaroto. Sólo hasta que conoció a Whis, mucho tiempo después, considero una buena oportunidad ser entrenado por él. Siempre manteniendo sus principios: Superarse y superar a los demás.

Quizás lo más cercano que estuvo de ser un maestro, fue cuando decidió entrenar a su primogénito. No estaba seguro si con Trunks habían formado un lazo de _Maestro – Discípulo_ , en toda la extensión de la palabra. Al fin y al cabo, el muchacho era su descendiente y en él había un gran potencial, por lo que no iba a permitir que aquello fuera desperdiciado. Trunks era un guerrero poderoso con muchas habilidades, a pesar de ser sólo una pre adolescente en la actualidad y Vegeta sabía que era su deber como padre y también como Saiyajin, inculcarle el espíritu guerrero de su raza, más aun al estar en constante acercamiento con su lado terrícola. Y esperaba, en un par de años más, hacer lo mismo con su hija.

Pero ahora, el contexto era completamente distinto. Alguien quería seguir sus pasos, de manera voluntaria, con la convicción de ser el más fuerte de todos.

Las mismas convicciones que él ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

– ¿Y qué crees tú que te hace merecedor de ser mi alumno? – Habló finalmente, con un tono despectivo – Acaso crees que por venir hasta acá y dar ese estúpido discurso de superación ¿Voy a ceder?

Kyabe parpadeó rápidamente, no esperando esa respuesta por parte del Saiyajin. Se imaginaba, en un escenario fatalista, que Vegeta se negaría a entrenarlo y finalmente - fiel a su estilo- le daría un certero golpe en el abdomen, que lo dejaría inconsciente por un buen rato. Pero ahora, no sólo se veía reacio a la propuesta, sino que también lo cuestionaba.

–N-no lo sé… - Titubeó el menor. - ¿Quiere que nos enfrentemos un combate para así evaluar mi nivel de pelea?

Esa podría haber sido la opción más lógica y objetiva, pensó Vegeta. Pero ya conocía bastante bien el nivel de pelea del Saiyajin, lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un gran potencial y podría llegar a ser un guerrero poderoso si era disciplinado y constante en sus entrenamientos. Pero eso, jamás se lo diría a viva voz.

–Eso no me interesa – Respondió finalmente, sonriendo con crueldad. – No necesito pelear contigo para darme cuenta que no eres más que un debilucho de primera.

Kyabe no respondió. Empezaba a sentir como el calor emanaba hacia sus mejillas, una intensa punzada llegó a su pecho y le provocó un insistente ardor. El era un guerrero poderoso, había dado todo para defender su planeta, a su Universo… ¡El no era un debilucho!

– ¡No lo soy! – Gritó, sacando a Vegeta de su postura inicial. – ¡No soy un debilucho y usted lo sabe!

– ¡Insecto insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme así? –Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, no esperaba aquella reacción en él – ¿Acaso no sabes a quien te estás dirigiendo…?

– ¡Lo sé muy bien! – Kyabe habló con firmeza, por primera vez desde que fue en su búsqueda – Estoy hablando con un Saiyajin ¡Un Saiyajin tan orgulloso y terco como yo puedo llegar a ser!

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta o reacción, sumergido en el dolor y la rabia, un aura dorada lo rodeó y sin pensarlo, Kyabe se abalanzó sobre él con gran rapidez.

Por supuesto, para Vegeta ese no fue un problema y sin grandes esfuerzo logró responder con evidente destreza los golpes que Kyabe le propinaba. Lo tenía que reconocer: Desde que lo conoció en aquel torneo entre los Universos 6 y 7, el poder de Kyabe había aumentado considerablemente, su control en estado de Súper Saiyajin prácticamente era perfecto, lo que hacía que sus habilidades y su velocidad aumentara considerablemente.

Y antes de que Kyabe pudiera tan sólo intentar golpearlo nuevamente; el príncipe Saiyajin se le adelantó, dándole un golpe directo en el abdomen. El aura dorada desapareció, su visión se hizo borrosa y ya perdiendo el conocimiento, empezó a caer desde las alturas. Estaba seguro que llegaría directo al suelo, ya se sentía cansado y adolorido, pero no contaba con que Vegeta volvería con otro ataque, esta vez directo a su espalda y que lo llevaría a terminar sobre unas montañas.

Vegeta lo observó desde una breve distancia. Sabía que Kyabe volvería al ataque en cualquier momento, más allá de que podía sentir su Ki, un poco más débil que hace un rato, pero aun existente. Ese mocoso infame era perseverante e insistente, lo tenía hastiado pero al mismo tiempo veía algo en él que no lo podía evadir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando sorpresivamente el Saiyajin más joven surgía de entre los escombros para ir directo hacia él, preparado para la revancha que se aproximaba. Ambos guerreros iniciaron una pelea en la que sólo uno de ellos vencería.

…...

…...

El gritó de espanto de Bulma, al ir a su encuentro cuando aterrizó bajo la Corporación Capsula, le dolió como un golpe físico más. Sabía que la reacción de su mujer, no era tanto por él, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo herido y sucio luego de sus entrenamientos; se debía al encontrar al otro Saiyajin ensangrentado e inconsciente, que él cargaba a sus espaldas.

– ¡Ya, calla! – Le dijo fastidiado. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero luego se preocuparía de ello. – Necesito que cures las heridas de este mocoso.

–Pero… - Con evidente preocupación, Bulma reconoció de inmediato al joven guerrero del Universo 6 - ¿Qué hiciste, Vegeta? ¡Es sólo un muchacho!

–El es un guerrero Saiyajin. Sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar.

Sin más que decir, se adentró a la mansión con el objetivo de dejar a Kyabe en alguna de las habitaciones. Bulma lo siguió, comprendiendo que el Saiyajin no le daría más explicaciones de lo sucedido.

…...

…...

– ¡Papá, papá! – La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, posó su mirada hacia donde estaba su hijo y su esposa; ambos rodeando la cama donde Kyabe yacía, recuperándose – ¡Está despertando!

Con dificultad, Kyabe empezó a abrir los ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz artificial que iluminaba la habitación. Estaba adolorido y un poco aturdido, tratando de recordar los sucesos anteriores, sólo llegaba a su mente los momentos en que enfrentó a Vegeta en el combate, furioso por sus palabras hirientes y frustrando al ver que no sería entrenado por él.

–No te muevas – Dijo Bulma con suavidad, Kyabe la miró confundido – Estás en Corporación Capsula. Vegeta te trajo mal herido hasta acá, pero afortunadamente tus heridas son superficiales, estarás bien.

– ¡La pelea estuvo genial! – Exclamó Trunks entusiasmado, desde el otro lado de la cama – Podía sentir sus Ki elevarse ¡Eres muy fuerte, Kyabe!

–G-gracias – Contestó el aludido, un poco avergonzado. Con calma se acomodo en la cama y observó las vendas que tenía en su cuerpo – Lamento mucho todos los problemas que les ocasioné.

–Es muy tarde para eso, mocoso – Habló Vegeta, desde el otro extremo de la habitación, apoyado en la pared – Tu te buscaste todo esto.

–Entonces – Bajó la vista hacia la sábanas, con las miradas de Bulma y Trunks sobre ellos, observándolos como si fuera un partido de tenis - ¿Es un no definitivo?

Vegeta No respondió. No porque le estuviera dando la razón, tampoco para demostrarle lo contrario. Es que simplemente no entendía porque ese infeliz lo hostigaba tanto con el asunto. Se equivocó al pensar que luego de la batalla que habían tenido, a Kyabe le había queda claro que para él, era sólo un guerrero débil que jamás podría superarlo. Pero parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer.

–Kyabe, supongo que tienes hambre – Intervino Bulma con una sonrisa conciliadora, tratando de romper la tensión que se había formado entre ambos Saiyajin – ¡Seguramente debes comer tanto como mi marido y mis hijos!

– ¡Este insecto no tiene nada que hacer aquí! – gritó Vegeta, mirándolo con rabia, acercándose a la cama donde yacía el joven – Lárgate, si no quieres que yo te saque de la peor forma posible.

Pero antes de que Kyabe pudiera decir o hacer algo, Bulma saltó como un resorte al escuchar a su marido tratarlo de esa manera.

– ¡No seas descortés, Vegeta!– Lo miró desafiante, colocando sus manos en la cintura, como en jarra – ¡Esta es mi casa y yo decido quién se queda o quién se va!

–Mujer, no me contradigas – Ya estaba hastiado, pareciera que todos estuvieran en su contra.

–No sé qué "lio de Saiyajines" tienen ustedes dos, pero él ahora es mi huésped y se quedará a cenar ¿Te quedó claro?

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "lio de Saiyajines"? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Y así comenzó una nueva batalla, esta vez, una batalla verbal entre la pareja. El Saiyajin menor presenciaba la discusión con asombro, Vegeta parecía mucho más cabreado que antes. Trunks, al ver a sus padres discutir y luego notar la cara de perturbado de Kyabe, quiso poner paños fríos a la situación.

–Ya te acostumbrarás – Le dijo, encogiendo los hombros, un poco aburrido – Siempre pelean así y mamá siempre termina ganando.

–Vaya… - Por primera vez, en todo ese día, Kyabe sonrió divertido al ver a su mentor en tal peculiar situación domestica.

…...

…...

El olor a comida, hizo que sus tripas sonaran con furia ¡Estaba hambriento! Todo el acontecimiento vivido anteriormente lo había dejado bastante cansado, sin energías. Internamente, agradecía que Bulma hubiese intercedido por él para que no se fuera de la casa sin probar bocado, estaba seguro de que no hubiese podido haber resistido tanto tiempo con el estomago vacio.

– ¡Esto está realmente delicioso! – Exclamó luego de tragar un trozo de carne con rapidez - ¡Muchas gracias!

–Me alegro que te guste. No todos los días tengo a un Saiyajin puro tan educado y amable en mi mesa – Bulma habló sin quitar la mirada de su marido, todavía un poco molesta por su comportamiento minutos antes. El aludido soltó un gruñido y siguió comiendo, ignorando a los demás. – ¡Tu sírvete lo que quieras, Kyabe, estás en tu casa!

–Oye, Kyabe ¿Te gustaría jugar a los videos juegos después de cenar? – Le preguntó Trunks entusiasmado ante la idea de tener un compañero de juegos aunque sea por un par de horas. – Tengo un juego de carrera de autos nuevo, podríamos jugar a ese ¿Qué te parece?

– ¿Eh? ¿Videos juegos? – Lo miró extrañado.

–Si… ¿No los conoces?

–No, lo siento – Sintió sus mejillas arder, como un niño pequeño completamente avergonzado. – En mi planeta no tenemos de esos videos juegos…

–Entonces… - Trunks parpadeó varias veces, como tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba - ¿Cómo se divierten los jóvenes en su planeta?

–Pues… entrenando, supongo – La verdad es que no se lo había cuestionado mayormente en su vida. Cuando algo se hace presente y constante en la vida de un individuo desde sus inicios, aquello se terminaba convirtiendo en algo natural e intrínseco. Eso era para él las batallas. – Nuestro deber es entrenar para proteger nuestro planeta; gran parte de nuestro tiempo libre lo dedicamos a eso y a estar con nuestras familias.

Guardó silencio cuando se encontró con la fría mirada de Vegeta, desde el otro lado de la mesa. No pudo describir que pasaba por su mente, asumía que su sola presencia en su hogar le molestaba infinitamente y ya no debía sorprenderse.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no lo observaba con molestia esta vez; más bien lo hacía prestando completa atento a sus palabras. Por supuesto, en su planeta no se divertían ni vivían tan tranquilos como en la Tierra. Un planeta de guerreros Saiyajin, jamás descansaba, jamás se quedaba en los laureles de la victoria. Un planeta de guerreros, siempre estaba atento a una próxima batalla. Y eso era algo de lo cual él tenía completo conocimiento.

Sin demostrar mayor interés en la conversación, el príncipe Saiyajin se levantó de su asiento y salió del comedor, despareciendo por el pasillo. Bulma y Trunks no se inmutaron, al parecer aquel comportamiento era usual en él. Kyabe, en cambio, quedó con un dejo de confusión y decepción al ver su maestro abandonar la sala y aun sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de él.

…...

…...

Tenía que reconocerlo, se sentía cómodo cada vez que entraba a aquella habitación. Si, le había costado al principio adaptarse a la decoración y los colores tan peculiares que lo rodeaban: Demasiado rosa, demasiado pintoresco, demasiado femenino a lo que él acostumbraba. Pero eso no le importaba.

Con tal de tener la certeza de que ese pequeño Ki estuviera sereno y tranquilo, nada más le importaba.

En efecto, fue la presencia de su hija lo que hizo que se marchara de la cocina y fuera a su encuentro. Había despertado de su siesta y sabía que eventualmente empezaría a llorar en búsqueda de compañía y comida. Pero ahora, al sentir la presencia de su padre, la bebé reía y emitía ruiditos graciosos.

Vegeta se quitó el guante de su traje de entrenamiento y acercó su mano hacia la pequeña Bra, quién de inmediato jaló de uno dedos con fuerza, sin dejar de reír. Sus facciones se suavizaron al escuchar aquel sonido tan agradable. Podría escucharla reír así todo el día.

– ¡Ah! Aquí estás, Vegeta – La voz de Bulma, desde la entrada de la habitación, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, más no se alejó ni un centímetro de la bebé – Ya me extrañaba que no se hubiese despertado para comer – Se acercó a su marido y a su hija, sonriendo - ¿Te diviertes con papá? ¡Parece que sí!

– ¿Estás consciente de que no te va a responder? – Comentó el Saiyajin con ironía. Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin responder, sacó a Bra de su cuna y se acomodó con ella en la silla mecedora, con el fin de poder alimentarla.

–Parece que alguien sigue de mal humor… - Habló por fin, sin mirarlo a la cara, enfocándose en acomodar a la niña cerca de su pecho. Una vez lograda la labor y asegurándose de que su hija se estuviera alimentando correctamente, levantó la mirada hacia él. - ¿Tanto te molesta que ese Saiyajin quiera entrenar contigo?

Si en algún momento pensó que Bulma no se daría cuenta de su inesperada batalla con Kyabe, pues estaba muy equivocado –A ti nada se te escapa, mujer.

–Por algo soy la mujer más inteligente del mundo - Replicó la científico con orgullo. Vegeta soltó un risa burlesca

–Y la más entrometida también… - Bulma iba a decir algo, pero guardó silencio. No quería desviar la conversación inicial con su marido; sabía que era esquivo con sus emociones y sentimientos, no era un hombre que se abriera fácilmente. Sin embargo, a lo largo de su relación habían dado pequeños pasos. Pequeños, pero seguros pasos.

–Puedo pelear las veces que sean necesarias si él me enfrenta, porque jamás me negaré a un rival. Pero no puedo ser su maestro.

– ¿Cómo? – Dijo ella, buscando un fundamento a sus palabras – Le enseñaste a convertirse en Súper Saiyajin en ese torneo en medio de la nada. Claramente tiene potencial ¿Qué hay de malo en ser su maestro?

Bulma sabía que frente a ella, en ese preciso momento, no estaba el Saiyajin orgulloso y arrogante, que alguna vez conoció. No estaba ese Vegeta con aires de superioridad, que miraba por encima del hombro a los demás. Frente a ella, había un hombre confundido y tremendamente nostálgico.

–Porque no soy un ejemplo, mucho menos soy un ejemplo para un Saiyajin. – Apretó los puños con rabia – Porque yo jamás _fui así_ , porque yo jamás _lo hice…_ ysu presencia me lo recuerda constantemente.

Giró su mirada, evitando mirar a Bulma. Se acercó a la ventana, observando el atardecer, sumergido nuevamente en la nostalgia por el planeta que lo vio nacer. Sintió la presencia de su mujer acercarse a él, cuando desvió su mirada hacia, la encontró a su lado, sosteniendo a la hija de ambos entre sus brazos, quien lo miraba fijamente.

–Creo que Kyabe no pretende imitarte – Le habló ella con suavidad – Siento que él te admira mucho y ve en ti alguien de quien puede aprender más y ser así un mejor guerrero.

–El tiene otra misión en su vida, muy distinta a la tuya, pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo puedas ayudar a superarse día a día. Tú también te has superado bastante, Vegeta. He sido testigo directo de eso a lo largo de todo este tiempo.

– ¡Bah! – Pretendió ignorar sus palabras, como si no hubiesen tenido un pequeño efecto sobre él – ¡Tonterías!

–Como tú digas, Príncipe. Tú tienes la última palabra – Se acercó a él y besó su mejilla con cariño. – Pero no vuelvas a decir que no eres un ejemplo para nadie, porque para mí eres un gran ejemplo para nuestros hijos y si, quizás no pudiste proteger a tu planeta o a tu gente como hubieses deseado, pero nos proteges a los tres y sé que jamás dejarás de hacerlo.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, Bulma abandonó la habitación dejando al Saiyajin solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

…...

…...

–Lamento que no hayas podido entrenar con mi papá, Kyabe – Habló Trunks, mientras salían a los jardines de la Corporación Capsula. Ya había caído la noche y Kyabe debía regresar al planeta Sadala.

–Yo también – Se sinceró, sin poder esconder su decepción. Pero rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa al muchacho que caminaba a su lado – ¡Pero lo pasé muy bien jugando a los videos juegos! Espero poder ganar la próxima vez.

¡Seguro! Puedes venir cuando quieras y hacemos carreras con Goten también – Le entusiasmaba la posibilidad de tener un nuevo compañero de juegos – O si quieres puedes entrenar con nosotros ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Sí, me encantaría! – La visita al Universo 7, no había sido tan negativa después de todo, pensó Kyabe

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos jóvenes pudiera decir algo, un Ki familiar los hizo detenerse. Vegeta hizo su presencia frente a ambos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, fijó su mirada en el Saiyajin del Universo gemelo.

–Tú – Le habló con voz firme. Kyabe por inercia, retrocedió unos pasos, con cierto temor – Mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento. Y ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar.

– ¿Eh? ¿Vamos a entrenar? – Kyabe abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

– ¿Tengo cara de estar contando chistes, insecto? – Bramó el Saiyajin, empezando a perder la paciencia nuevamente.

Kyabe negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y luego sonrió ampliamente. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba entusiasmado y feliz de saber que podría entrenar con el Saiyajin que más admiraba en su vida y podría cumplir su anhelo de ser el guerrero más fuerte de su amada Sadala.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Hizo una reverencia, sin poder esconder su emoción - ¡Prometo ser el mejor alumno! ¡No lo decepcionaré, Maestro!

Por supuesto que no lo decepcionaría, pensó Vegeta. Kyabe le había demostrado que era un gran guerrero; poseía una nobleza en su corazón que pocas veces le había tocado vislumbrar en uno de sangre pura, como lo eran ambos. No sabía si era la nostalgia lo que lo impulsaba, o tal vez las palabras de Bulma, que siempre influían en sus decisiones o quizás era tan sólo un afán de alimentar su ego de guerrero, pero independiente de cualquier motivo, ese muchacho se convertiría en su discípulo.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! –

– ¡Si, Maestro! – Exclamó Kyabe, se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de su descuido – ¡Digo, Señor Vegeta!

– ¡Tsk! – Vegeta le dio la espalda, se disponía en regresar a su hogar – Ahora vete, tienes que volver a tu planeta.

Finalmente y sin dejar de agradecer, Kyabe se despidió de Vegeta y Trunks y emprendió el vuelo hasta desaparecer en medio del cielo lóbrego. Padre e hijo regresaron a su hogar.

– ¡Qué bueno que entrenaras a Kyabe, papá! –Trunks rompió el silencio entre ambos – ¡Se nota que está muy entusiasmado!

–Eso no significa que descuidaré tus entrenamiento, Trunks – Replicó su padre con seriedad – Cuando regreses de la escuela, entrenarás en la cámara de gravedad conmigo.

– ¡Si, papá! ¡Yo también quiero entrenar mucho y ser tan fuerte como tú! – Dicho esto, su primogénito, se adelantó un par de pasos, como el niño inquieto que era e ingresó a la mansión. Vegeta lo observó a lo lejos y sonrió levemente.

El camino de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje recién comenzaba.

…...

De corazón, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá!

Feliz de volver a publicar, luego de semanas ocupadas (ni yo sé por qué xD) y de un poco de bloqueo. Hace tiempo quería escribir sobre Vegeta y Kyabe, porque los adoro y adoro la relación que tienen y si bien este iba a ser un fic de un capitulo, probablemente publique más capítulos (Sin continuidad entre si) sobre ellos, si todo sale bien y fluye la cosa. No me cierro. :D

No quise mencionar demasiado los acontecimientos del torneo de fuerza, más que nada la idea era enfocarme en cómo nace esta dupla o como se consolida, Vegeta siempre mostró disposición a enseñarle a Kyabe, pero sin llegar a algo más concreto. También creo que el hecho de que tener un discípulo, no es algo indiferente para su familia de Vegeta, por eso quise mostrar algunos momentos con los demás integrantes, con el fin hacerlo más cercano.

Finalmente quiero dedicarles este fics a mis amigas Anna y Sophie, porque siempre me apoyan, me aguantan y yo se que ellas aman mucho a Kyabe, tanto como yo, espero les guste! También a Enterrador por su buena onda y apoyo incondicional :') ¡Gracias, chicos!

Chocolatmint


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

…...

 **Maestro y Discípulo**

"Orgullo Saiyajin"

…...

*Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers del Capítulos 112 de Dragon Ball Super*

…...

– Lo siento mucho… - Aquellas fueron las primeras y única palabras que pudieron salir de su boca, apenas apareció en las gradas, junto a sus demás compañeros del Universo 6.

Quizás para el algunos, escuchar aquellas palabras, no cobraban gran relevancia en esos momentos. Quizás para otros, era lo obvio que había que decir, luego de una derrota tan avasalladora como la que sufrió en manos del temible Freezer. E incluso, más de alguno, considerará que sus excusas sobraban, pues no había manera de cambiar todo lo que había pasado.

Pero para Kyabe, esas palabras lo eran todo.

Lo sentía. Lo sentía como un dolor que palpitaba cada vez más fuerte en su pecho, como una sensación que aumentaba cada vez que respiraba. Y sabía muy bien que era lo que lo provocaba. Porque más allá de la derrota, por más de que él tuviera conciencia de que su último rival fuera superior a él en poder, había algo de ese dolor que no se iría de él en mucho tiempo.

Su orgullo herido.

Se había propuesto dar todo en aquel torneo de fuerza. Quizás no le tomó el peso como correspondía en un inicio. Su juventud, tan latente en él, no le permitió ver con gran magnitud a lo que se enfrentaban. Si bien, no era el primer torneo al cual era reclutado por el Dios Champa, para el joven Saiyajin todo se reducía a tener otra instancia para pelear por el bien, como siempre lo ha había hecho a lo largo de su corta vida.

Le importaba ganar, si. Le preocupaba evitar a toda costa ser eliminados, sin dudas. Pero la sed de pelea era mucho más grande y lo corroboró al reclutar en primera instancia a Caulifla. Ambos Saiyajin tan distintos entre sí: Él, un leal soldado de elite de las fuerzas de Sadala y ella, una Saiyajin de espíritu rebelde, pero que compartían un mismo fin: Aspirar a ser más fuertes y vencer.

Y luego, con la aparición de la tímida Kale y su inesperada demostración del increíble poder que ocultaba, Kyabe tenía la certeza de que había elegido a las Saiyajin adecuadas para salvar a su Universo.

Pero recién estando en la plataforma, en pleno torneo y bajo su consternada mirada, pudo ser testigo de cómo dos Universo eran eliminados sin ningún tipo de piedad por el gran Zeno-Sama. Kyabe recién empezaba a asimilar con horror el verdadero peligro que corrían.

Y ya con todo ese temor frente a lo que les podía suceder, las cosas empezaron a ir demasiado rápido para él y para todos. Las eliminaciones de sus compañeros le dieron la motivación a esforzase cada vez más dentro de la plataforma, logrando eliminar a un par de participante con éxito. Pero fue la eliminación, tan inesperada e injusta como la suya, de Hit en manos de Jiren, la que provocó un punto de inflexión para él y sus compañeros en el torneo.

En ese preciso instante en que Hit caía de la plataforma, nacía en él un nuevo motivo para luchar, una poderosa razón para salvar a su Universo y lograr la victoria.

Ese motivo eran ellas. Porque Kyabe tenía la certeza de que, tanto Kale como Caulifla, aun no mostraban todo su potencial de pelea. Aun les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer en aquel torneo y lo daría todo para que lo pudieran sacar a luz. Para él, ellas eran la mayor y única esperanza de que el Universo 6 sobreviviera. Sabía que huir no era la opción, que a Caulifla le tomaría mucho tiempo perdonarlo por haberla sacado de la que era su batalla, cuando estuvo a segundos de enfrentarse a Monna, del Universo 3. Lo sabía tan bien, que ya se podía imaginar a la Saiyajin gritándole y dándole uno que otro golpe por su atrevimiento. Sonrió, porque sabía que dentro de esa rudeza tan natural en su compañera, también existía algo de compasión.

Kyabe tenía la convicción de que lograría vencer sin problemas. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida se había enfrentado a diversos enemigos, con el fin de proteger a su planeta Sadala? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que dar la pelea por el bienestar de sus compañeros? Aquellas ocasiones se le hacían incontables en esos momentos; pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que cumpliría su objetivo, pues estaba consciente de su poder y del aumento de este en el último tiempo.

Lograr convertirse en Súper Saiyajin, no sólo significaba fortaleza y poder a nivel físico; en su sangre la adrenalina se disparaba con el sólo hecho de saber que podía ser cada vez más fuerte, era una emoción tan inmensa que no la podía esconder y él sólo hecho de sentirse subestimado en algunas ocasiones por algún rival, solamente causaba en él, una satisfacción infinita, al saber que tarde o temprano ese poder escondido lo haría estallar con furia y terminaría por minimizar al adversario.

Pero lo que pudo haber sido un combate exitoso, sufrió un terrible revés. Monna superaba su poder, incluso estando en Súper Saiyajin y en busca de una revancha, Kyabe quedó en tal desventaja, que fue expulsado de la plataforma sin poder evitarlo.

Fueron en esos instantes, que para él parecieron una verdadera eternidad, en donde el sentimiento de derrota se le hizo insostenible ¡Ni siquiera había logrado debilitar al oponente! Parecía que ni un solo golpe o patada le hubiese hecho daño y eso le generó nada más que frustración. En esos momentos decisivos para el joven Saiyajin, sólo podía confiar en que les había dado tiempo suficiente a sus compañeras para poder recuperar todas sus energías.

¿Qué más hacía falta para poder vencer? Sabía que ser Súper Saiyajin no bastaba, que había más pero ¿Cómo lograr llegar más lejos aun?

Quizás sus respuestas nunca llegarían de forma concreta, pero cuando sintió que volvía a la realidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos y se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se mantenía colgado desde el precipicio, producto de una desconocida fuerza, sintió que no todo estaba perdido. Y cuando levantó su mirada y vio que desde arriba era sostenido por quien consideraba su Maestro, no pudo esconder su emoción.

Kyabe admiraba a Vegeta y todo lo que representaba para él, pero jamás imaginó que su Maestro haría acto de presencia de esa manera, salvándolo. Y eso, no hizo crecer más la admiración y el respeto que ya sentía hacia él.

No dudó en agradecerle con una breve reverencia, como siempre lo hacía cuando se dirigía hacia él. Pero a cambio, sólo recibió de su parte un certero rodillazo en el abdomen que le quitó el aliento por varios segundos y lo dejó en el suelo, tosiendo con frenesís. No era estúpido, entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su Maestro; sabía que jamás mostraría su debilidad o se suavizaría frente a él. Y lo corroboró nuevamente, al escuchar sus palabras.

– _No te confundas. No vine aquí a salvarte –_ Le habló Vegeta con frialdad _– Simplemente no soportaba ver a un Saiyajin débil ni un segundo más._

– _Maestro… -_ Aun adolorido por el golpe, Kyabe logró ponerse de pie. _– Lo siento mucho… -_ Le dolía y también le avergonzaba que Vegeta haya sido testigo de su fracaso en la batalla. Quizás tenía razón, quizás si era un Saiyajin débil, pero en esos momentos sentía que no podía hacer algo para remediarlo.

– _Espero que no pretendas perder antes cumplir tu promesa_ – Lo miró fijamente con esa mirada severa, tan propia de él. Kyabe no entendió a que se refería.

– _¿Promesa?_

– _¿No ibas a llevarme al planeta Sadala? –_ Frunció el ceño, evidentemente le molestaba que su discípulo hubiese tomado la promesa tan a la ligera como para olvidarla.

" _¡Es verdad! El Rey de Sadala es tan orgulloso y fuerte como lo es el Maestro Vegeta y yo le prometí que algún día se lo presentaría."_

" _Me pregunto cómo hubiese sido el Maestro Vegeta como Rey de su planeta ¡Estoy seguro que hubiese sido un gran líder! ¡Sí!"_

Pero Kyabe comprendió entonces que eso jamás ocurriría. No podría cumplir su promesa, porque tarde o temprano uno de los dos Universos no sobreviviría y sería eliminado. Había perdido ya la esperanza de vencer y lograr la victoria de su Universo. En esos momentos el panorama se vislumbraba demasiado oscuro como para pensar en el futuro y en la paz. Ahora, se sentía invadido por la pena y la resignación.

– _Ganaré yo y los reviviré con las Súper esferas del Dragón_ – La determinación de Vegeta fue tal, que logró sorprenderlo completamente, sintiendo como su corazón se paralizaba brevemente, luego de escucharlo hablar.

– _¿A nosotros?_

– _Sólo así podrás cumplir tu promesa-_ Agregó el Saiyajin mayor, sin dejar ese semblante distante.

– _¡Maestro!-_ Con una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa, Kyabe no pudo ocultar su emoción. Vegeta no sólo le estaba dando una luz de esperanza a su Universo, sino que tenía la certeza que de llegar ocurrir lo peor, el cumpliría, porque por más testarudo y severo que pudiese llegar a ser, sabía que él era un hombre de palabra. Y si el destino hubiese estado en sus manos, el cumpliría la misma promesa: Pedirle a las Súper esferas del Dragón revivir a su Universo gemelo. Aunque la sola idea de aquello, golpeara en lo más profundo el ego de su Maestro.

– _Pelea de tal forma que no avergüences a los Saiyajin_ – Fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó Vegeta, antes de alejarse. La conversación había sido breve, pero suficiente para que Kyabe lograra la motivación que le faltaba para vencer a su oponente.

Porque Vegeta siempre lograba con sus palabras y actos, sacar ese orgullo Saiyajin que había en él; aquel orgullo tan esquivo, tan inestable, pero que era necesario para poder ganar la batalla y demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Y es que, en un escenario donde todos eran enemigos, en que las relaciones entre los Universos eran tensas y abismales, había lazos que aun prevalecían contra la adversidad. Como lo era el lazo entre un Maestro con su Discípulo.

– _Pelearé sin olvidar mi orgullo Saiyajin, Maestro_ – Fue la promesa que ahora Kyabe le hacía, no sólo para su mentor, sino también para él. Estaba listo para enfrentar nuevamente a Monna, quién no estaba contenta por la intervención del Saiyajin del Universo 7 hace un rato atrás y se lo hizo saber sin asco alguno, al tratarlo de cobarde.

Las constantes provocaciones de Monna ninguneando a Vegeta y amenazando con acabarlo, junto con las demás Saiyajin, calaron hondo en él. A medida que las palabras aumentaban, Kyabe empezaba a sentir como la rabia y la furia que nacía en él se amplificaban, su Ki empezó a aumentar y junto a él, la convicción de que esta vez vencería.

Lo haría por ellas, Caulifla y Kale… y también por su Maestro.

Nadie podía juzgar de esa manera a los que él más les importaba, nadie podía llegar y tratar a su Maestro de cobarde y él quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Nadie podía atreverse a osar a derrotar a su Universo y a sus compañeros, mientras él estuviera con los pies firmes en esa plataforma.

Ya convertido en Súper Saiyajin 2, Kyabe logró enfrentar nuevamente a Monna sintiendo como la furia lo poseía; ahora sus golpes tenían mayor potencia, mayor fuerza y sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para lanzarle un poderoso _Galick Gun_ y así eliminarla de inmediato de la plataforma.

Lo había logrado y estaba orgulloso de ello. Y esperaba que su Maestro lo estuviera.

Ahora, más poderoso que antes y empoderado, sintiendo cómo aquella batalla lo había ayudado a crecer aun más como guerrero, Kyabe estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su próximo rival. En esos momentos sentía que nada era imposible para él. Había adquirido otra actitud, una renovada confianza había regresado y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente esta vez, más si aun debía velar por el bienestar de las Saiyajin que seguían en la plataforma.

Sin embargo, cuando Freezer se cruzó en su camino, el panorama se oscureció. Kyabe no contaba con que, el principal anhelo de su nuevo oponente, no era simplemente tener una pelear más, lo que en realidad el villano del Universo 7 deseaba era torturarlo y eliminarlo sin piedad; por el simple hecho de ser un Saiyajin.

Por eso, una vez que se abalanzó sobre él con furia y lo atacó, sin generar mayor daño en su oponente; Freezer, tomó ventaja y sin ejercer mayor fuerza sobre él lo aplasto contra un muro de rocas, haciendo fuerza con su mano contra su rostro, asfixiándolo. Kyabe experimentó una sensación que pocas veces le había tocado vivir en su vida: Un descarga eléctrica recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, la cual se intensificó aun más, al escuchar las palabras de odio de ese monstruo hacia su raza y la amenaza de ir por Kale y Caulifla, una vez que hubiera acabado con él. Su discurso de horror lo había paralizado de tal forma que sintió un miedo estremecedor.

Ese miedo imparable, que te hiela la sangre, que te detiene los latidos cardíacos y te estruja las viseras.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por ese lagarto; ese miedo que palpitaba con fuerza, tampoco no lo vencería. Fue en ese momento en que pensó en Kale, en Caulifla y en todo lo que ellas significaban para él en esos momentos: Ellas eran la esperanza, la unidad y la fuerza. Y no iba a dejar que nadie les hiciera daño.

No mientras estuviera él ahí, no mientras tuviera su orgullo Saiyajin intacto, como hasta ahora.

Pero el poder de Freezer fue superior a sus expectativas, al comprobar con terror, que esta vez, el _Galick Gun_ en Super Saiyajin 2 no le había ocasionado daño alguno en su rival.

Entre la nube de polvo y tierra que se había formado y sin poder vislumbrar su rostro con claridad, un disparo emergió sin previo aviso y fue a dar directo hacia él, causándole un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo. Y luego otro y otro más, hasta que fueron tantos ataques que Kyabe no lo pudo soportar más y se desplomó en el suelo.

Freezer se había transformado a su estado Golden y parecía que nadie lo podía detener, ni siquiera un guerrero Saiyajin.

– _N-no me rendiré_ – Susurró Kyabe, con el cuerpo adolorido, con su orgullo latente. - _¡Pelearé!_

Pero el daño recibido lo impactó de tal manera, que aunque hubiese querido, fue incapaz de ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos, Freezer le lanzaba un último ataque, que finalmente lo expulsaría de la plataforma y terminaría con su participación en el torneo de Universos.

Suspiró con pesar al recordar sus últimos minutos dentro del torneo. La sensación en su pecho incrementaba cada vez que revivía su eliminación, pero sabía también que nada iba a obtener si se seguía cuestionando por algo que ya no tenía retorno. Lo había dado todo para que sus compañeras recuperaran su poder y así pudieran enfrentarse a los demás combatientes que quedaban invictos. Y eso, en cierta medida, era un alivio para él.

Pero eso no lo alejaba de su rabia, de esas ganas de querer llorar de impotencia, de poder gritar de rabia, más sabía que tampoco era digno de un Saiyajin aquel comportamiento. Quizás lo mejor, era aceptar la derrota y quedarse con lo aprendido; con las enseñanzas que le inculcó su Maestro en momentos decisivos y también con la promesa que le hizo de regresarlos a la vida en caso de ser eliminados.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una leve presión en su hombro derecho. Intrigado, giró su mirada hacia el lado y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Hit, quién había posado su mano sobre él.

No era necesario decir algo, Kyabe lo entendía muy bien. No era el primer torneo en que ambos participaban y aunque tenían aspiraciones muy distintas en cuanto a las peleas, en esos momentos los unía el mismo dolor y la misma desolación; pero también una admiración mutua, aquella que sólo puede nacer entre dos guerreros que lucharon hasta el final por salvar a su Universo.

Kyabe sabía que con ese simple gesto, el sicario de su Universo le estaba entregando su apoyo y empatía. No había espacio para palabras; cargar con el orgullo Saiyajin era una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Y con la nobleza y sinceridad que siempre lo ha caracterizado, le devolvió el gesto a su compañero, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de emoción, con la noción de que aun existía una pequeña esperanza para ellos, ahora en manos de su Maestro.

…

…

–Kyabe fue derrotado – Le dijo Goku con un dejo tristeza en su voz, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

–Si gano yo, no importará – Contestó Vegeta con frialdad, quitándole importancia a la situación.

Su orgullo Saiyajin jamás se lo permitiría, pero lo tenía que reconocer: Kyabe lo había dado todo por la salvación de su Universo. Pero sabía también que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender y por crecer cómo guerrero. Fue esa la principal razón por la que lo rescató de la eliminación: Porque sabía que podía ser aun mejor y más fuerte de lo que ya era, porque aquel Saiyajin jamás lograría sobrepasar sus propios poderes sino peleaba con orgullo y la pasión, cómo un verdadero Saiyajin.

Y él se aseguraría de que Kyabe volviera a tener una oportunidad para superarse y tratar de superarlo incluso a él.

Le había dado su palabra y no daría un paso atrás. Había perdido la oportunidad hace muchos años y no volvería a cometer el mismo descuido. Mientras él estuviera en esa plataforma peleando, su raza estaría a salvo.

– ¡Los Saiyajin no perecerán! – Afirmó el príncipe Saiyajin con determinación y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su compañero y eterno rival, se lanzó dispuesto a enfrentar a Toppo, el participante del Universo 11 y de paso, callar de una vez por todas su gran bocota.

¡Claro que no, Vegeta! – Apoyó la moción de su compañero, mientras lo veía dirigirse a su oponente a gran velocidad.

Los robots del Universo 3 volvieron al ataque y Goku, aun débil luego de su batalla con Jiren, se puso en posición de combate, sin dejar de sonreír: Algo en su breve, pero significativo diálogo con Vegeta había causado efecto en él. Quizás para ellos, las peleas eran influenciadas por distintos factores, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse más Saiyajin que nunca y algo nació en él de manera autentica y pura: Su _Orgullo Saiyajin._

…

…..

N/A: Juro por Kamisama que este capítulo me costó un montón escribir, quería plasmar lo mejor posible la experiencia de Kyabe durante el torneo y como se sintió frente a diversas situaciones en él. Este fue un pequeño homenaje a su participación y también, porque me hubiese me gustado ver más de él en el torneo, al igual que Hit. La parte del relato, donde ambos interactúan, fue inspirada por un fanart de ellos que andan dando vueltas por internet y me pareció muy conmovedor :') es algo que realmente me hubiese gustado ver en el animé. Espero que les haya gustado!

Agradezco enormemente sus reviews y también a los que siguen y "favoritean" el fic (palabra nueva? xD), Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

Chocolatmint


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

…...

 **Maestro y Discípulo**

"Bulma"

…...

Estaba furioso. Tan furioso que era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sin pensar en torturarlo y matarlo de la peor manera. Cómo en los _viejos tiempos_.

Bien sabía Vegeta, que por más rabia que sintiera, jamás llegaría a esos extremos con él. Pero eso no le impedía imaginarlo en su mente, hasta con repeticiones incluidas. Más aun cuando aquel infeliz insistía en buscar su perdón.

– ¡No fue mi intención! – Kyabe lo seguía tras sus pasos, esperando que su Maestro le dijera alguna palabra o a lo más una golpiza. Pero verlo ahí, en completo silencio, lo angustiaba aun más - ¡Se lo juro, Maestro!

El príncipe Saiyajin lo miró con frialdad. No podía estar ante un comportamiento tan indigno como el que estaba presenciando en aquellos momentos. ¡Por Zeno Sama! ¡Se trataba de un Saiyajin! Una raza guerrera y orgullosa, no de debiluchos y llorones.

– ¡Calla! – Vociferó con furia, logrando que Kyabe se quedara tieso como estatua – Te juro que si vuelves a decir algo yo… ¡Tsk!

–Maestro… - Sin tomar en cuenta las amenazas del Saiyajin, Kyabe quiso insistir una vez más – Yo…

–Te pedí discreción – Habló, tratando de serenarse - ¿Y qué hiciste? Vas y abres tu estúpida boca.

– ¡Tuve que hacerlo! – El menor elevó su voz sin poder evitarlo. Vegeta alzó una ceja al escucharlo – ¡Ella me obligó a decírselo!

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate ahora!

…...

Ya habían pasado meses, desde que Vegeta accedió a entrenar con Kyabe y aceptarlo cómo su discípulo. En la actualidad el joven Saiyajin se sentía como uno más en el hogar o al menos, la familia de Vegeta lo hacía sentir como tal.

El padre de Bulma lo saludaba con amabilidad, interesado en saber cómo era la vida en su planeta Sadala. La Sra. Briefs, una mujer exótica ante sus ojos, siempre solía tener algún pastelito para él para consentirlo. Con Trunks sentía que tenía muchas cosas en común, si bien entrenaban en algunas ocasiones, bajo la supervisión de Vegeta, el semi Saiyajin también lo había convertido en un adicto a los videos juegos cada vez que lo visitaba. E incluso la pequeña Bra parecía alegrarse de presencia en el hogar, cuando lograba hacerla reír con alguna morisqueta.

Sin embargo, con la persona que más sentía gratitud era hacia Bulma. La mujer de su maestro no sólo lo recibió en su hogar sin cuestionamientos, cuando llegó mal herido luego de esa feroz batalla con su ahora Maestro. Sino que también, siempre había tenido una actitud protectora y hasta casi maternal con él. Ya con el correr de los meses, cayó en cuenta de que ella era más que la esposa de un Saiyajin: Bulma era un genio y había tenido gran influencia sobre su marido y sus entrenamientos, aportando con alta tecnología. Cómo lo era la magnífica Cámara de Gravedad.

Cuando por fin Vegeta consideró apropiado entrenar con Kyabe en la Cámara de Gravedad, el joven guerrero supo de inmediato que su entrenamiento rendiría frutos. Le asombraba de sobremanera que Bulma hubiese sido la artífice de aquella maravilla. Y la admiró completamente.

Nunca terminaría de conocer a la gente, pensó con gratitud.

Aquella mañana de entrenamiento, fue muy particular. Por primera vez, Vegeta le manifestó a Kyabe su deseo de concretar su visita al Planeta Sadala. El Saiyajin del Universo 6 no lo había olvidado, pero no había querido sacar el tema a colación para no ocasionarle algún tipo de molestia y prefirió esperar a que el propio Vegeta se lo recordara.

–Hablaré con el Rey – Sonrió Kyabe, entusiasmado con la idea – Estoy seguro que no pondrá problemas en recibirlo.

La participación de los tres Saiyajines en el torneo Universal, había traído como recompensa la gratitud del monarca de Sadala. Y si bien, Kyabe no tenía mayores aspiraciones que desarrollarse en la guardia de Elite y preservar el bienestar de su planera, mantenía una cordial relación con el gobernante.

–De acuerdo – Vegeta se sintió complacido con la idea de su discípulo. Conocer el planeta Sadala se había convertido en un ferviente anhelo, aunque jamás lo demostrara abiertamente. – Ahora lárgate. Entrenaré solo ahora.

Kyabe asintió ante su orden. Estaba bastante adolorido por el entrenamiento que habían tenido durante horas y le pareció bien tener un descanso. Admiraba la resistencia y la entereza de Maestro al querer continuar entrenando, seguramente bajo una mayor exigencia que cuando entrenaba con él.

–Kyabe – Detuvo sus pasos hacia la salida de la Cámara y se giró hacia su Maestro – Ninguna palabra sobre esto a Bulma ¿Te quedó claro?

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó extrañado, sin querer sonar entrometido. Pero de eso poco se notó.

– ¡No me cuestiones y obedece! –Bramó Vegeta de malhumor. Kyabe asintió rápidamente y se marchó de ahí, sabía que con él no se podía insistir demasiado.

Salió rumbo a los jardines para descansar un poco, el aire puro oxigenó sus pulmones y le provoco una cierta sensación de relajo. Sus heridas, producto del entrenamiento, eran solamente superficiales y no le preocupaban mayormente. Su prioridad en esos momentos era despejar su mente y quizás, en unos minutos más, ir por algo de comida.

– ¿Kyabe? – Una voz lo hizo despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos y la buscó con la mirada, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Bulma. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vegeta te sacó de la Cámara de Gravedad?

– ¡Señora Bulma! – De un salto el joven se levantó y la saludó con cortesía. Siempre había tenido esa clase de respeto con ella, tal como lo hacía con su maestro. – Sólo estaba descansando, mi entrenamiento ya ha acabado por hoy.

–Me parece estupendo – Sonrió la mujer, le agradaba aquel Saiyajin y siempre era muy educado y amable con ella. – Supongo que tienes hambre ¿No? He estado todo el día trabajando en un proyecto nuevo y ahora pensaba comer algo ¿Me acompañas?

– ¡Si, me encantaría! – Le dijo sin esconder su alegría. Estaba hambriento y aunque la familia de Vegeta siempre lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, nunca le había gustado abusar de su generosidad. -¡Muchas gracias!

Ingresaron a la cocina, Bulma activo los robots para que empezar a preparar la comida. Kyabe se dirigió al baño para asearse rápidamente, cuando regreso a la cocina, prácticamente ya estaba todo servido. La tecnología hacía todo más llevadero, pensó con gusto al ver la mesa llena de platos con deliciosas preparaciones.

Se sentaron y comieron en silencio. A diferencia de él, Bulma era mucho más discreta para comer; con un simple plato de carne y ensaladas era suficiente para saciar su apetito. Se lo comentó un día, cuando hablaron de los terrícolas y de poca capacidad digestiva que tenían, a diferencia de los Saiyajin.

–Y dime Kyabe – Bulma rompió el silencio, luego de beber un poco de su jugo de naranja. - ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu entrenamiento con Vegeta? ¿Te has sentido bien?

–He mejorado muchísimo – Contestó el muchacho, terminando de tragar su comida – El señor Vegeta es el mejor Maestro, me ha enseñado muchas técnicas y cómo perfeccionarlas. Es un poco estricto, pero ya me acostumbré a su carácter. O al menos casi siempre.

Bulma no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escucharlo hablar así de su marido. Por supuesto, para ella, Vegeta era un hombre increíble. Por algo era su marido y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero escucharlo de aquel chiquillo, se le hacía simplemente adorable.

–Qué bueno escucharte hablar así de él, Kyabe – Le dijo ella, con un brillo en sus ojos. – No todo el mundo se da el tiempo de conocer a Vegeta y al parecer tu si lo hiciste. Le diste una oportunidad y eso se agradece.

Kyabe dejó de comer y miró a la científico con curiosidad. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así de su orgulloso Maestro.

–Y quizás, aunque él no lo demuestre abiertamente – Siguió hablando con característico desplante – Se que tu le importas también.

– ¿Usted cree eso?

– ¡Claro! – Bulma se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a él – Eres un Saiyajin puro, igual cómo él y tu lo respetas muchísimo, lo admiras. El te ve como uno de los suyos, Kyabe.

–Vaya… - El joven se detuvo un instante frente a las palabras de la mujer terrícola. Si, tenía razón: Vegeta y él eran compatriotas, era símiles, compartían sangre guerrera. Quizás sus caracteres eran muy distintos, pero los unía un mismo sentimientos: Ser cada vez más fuerte – Tal vez tenga razón. Me siento honrado de que sea así.

–Por supuesto que tengo razón. – Aclaró con un dejo de orgullo. Bulma Briefs siempre tenía la razón. - ¿Y sabes que pienso, Kyabe? Que Vegeta hasta comparte cosas que conmigo no.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo así?

–Sí, eso siento – Regresó a su asiento y suspiró con pesar – Quizás sea porque soy una simple humana o no soy una guerrera como ustedes. No tengo idea.

Un extraño silencio se formó entre los dos. Bulma, con cara de preocupación y Kyabe sin entender el vuelco que estaba dando la conversación. ¿Acaso ella…? No, era imposible.

–No lo creo, Señora Bulma – Le puso paños frió a la situación, con un sonrisa amigable – El señor Vegeta jamás la discriminaría de esa manera. No veo necesidad de que le tenga que esconder cosas a usted.

¡Dios, Champa! Mentir no era su fuerte y él lo sabía muy bien. Pero debía ser fuerte, no podía decepcionar a su Maestro. Le había dado su voto de silencio respecto al viaje a Sadala, desconociendo los motivos de porque Vegeta no quería comentárselo a Bulma. Pero eso ahora no era relevante. Para Kyabe, aquello era una especie de código entre guerreros y eso era inquebrantable.

–Eres muy amable – Le agradeció Bulma, se notaba más serena que hace unos instantes atrás. Y Kyabe se sintió aliviado, al ver que sus palabras habían causado cierto efecto en ella. – No me voy a preocupar más, debo confiar en mi marido. ¿Por qué sabes qué, Kyabe? Vegeta sabe muy bien lo que sucede cuando me entero que me está escondiendo algo. – El muchacho no respondió- Vegeta sabe que tengo el poder.

– ¿E-El poder?

–Así es. Yo tengo el poder – La mirada de Bulma se oscureció, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del Saiyajin – Puedo crear y también puedo _destruir_.

¿Destruir? Kyabe trató de buscarle algún sentido a sus palabras. Bulma era un genio, si. Pero claramente no un Dios de la destrucción ¿A qué se refería precisamente con _destruir_?

–Bueno, Kyabe. Debo seguir trabajando, que mis experimentos no se hacen por arte de magia. – Se levantó de su silla y programó los robots para que empezaran a limpiar los platos utilizados en el almuerzo. Kyabe se quedó sentado sin algo. Bulma giró hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora- Espero verte en otra ocasión, me gustó haber conversado contigo.

Bulma salió de la cocina, rumbo al salón, dejando a Kyabe en el comedor en absoluto silencio. Entonces, como si una luz milagrosa lo hubiese iluminado, algo vino en su mente y lo golpeó con fuerza. La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí siempre, frente a él. Ahora caía en cuenta que había sido demasiado ingenuo y descuidado, que no la había visto.

 _Destruir… destruir…_ ¿Cómo lo pensó antes? Ahora tenía que decidir: Callar o Hablar. Tenía que escoger la opción que menos arrepentido lo hiciese sentir. Y si bien, el precio que pagaría por ambas sería igual caro, no se tomó demasiado tiempo en encontrar la respuesta.

Tomó aire, para darse un poco de ánimo y se puso de pie - ¡Señora Bulma! ¡Espere!

…...

– ¿Qué dices, chiquillo? – Vegeta estaba atónico con el relato de Kyabe. Una pequeña vena se estaba formando sobre su amplia sien. - ¿Qué Bulma amenazó con destruir la Cámara de Gravedad si no le decías que viajaría a Sadala?

–Sí, Maestro- El muchacho miró hacia el suelo apenado – No sé cómo llegó a sospechar sobre el viaje a Sadala, pero efectivamente iba a hacer eso. Perdóneme, se que fallé, pero me pareció más importante salvar la Cámara de Gravedad. Sé que es vital para usted y sus entrenamientos.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Ya no se sentía tan molesto con Kyabe. Si bien, fue una mala decisión haberle contado todo a Bulma, asumía que sus intenciones habían sido nobles. El sabía que Bulma era sumamente manipuladora cuando quería lograr algo y si lo hacía con él directamente, no hubiese dando frutos, como lo fue con Kyabe. – Me haré cargo de esto ahora. Vete a tu casa, muchacho.

– ¿Maestro? –

–Tiene razón. La Cámara de Gravedad es de gran utilidad para mis entrenamientos. Con ella he logrado muchos avances, logrando aumentar mis poderes y superarme a mí mismo en cada entrenamiento – Habló Vegeta, con voz neutral – Bulma se hubiese enterado de este viaje de igual forma. Ahora sólo me queda convencerla que no se sume a él.

–Disculpe Maestro, que insistía pero – Intervino Kyabe, con curiosidad - ¿Por qué está tan decidido a que su esposa no vaya a Sadala?

Vegeta lo miró con desdén. Aunque Kyabe dijera que lo entendía, sabía que no sería así. No si no ha sido padre, no si no ha formado una familia y la única paz que puede sentir es saber que ellos están bien, que están a salvos. Quizás algún día, su discípulo viviría la experiencia de tener una familia, una compañera de vida e hijos. Y en ese momento, aquel núcleo sería su motor para seguir viviendo.

–Algún día lo entenderás – Fue todo lo que respondió el mayor, sin dejar completamente satisfecho al más joven. – Ahora vete. Retomaremos mañana.

Kyabe entendió que no habría más respuestas a sus dudas y optó por regresar a su planeta.

…...

Aterrizó sobre la amplia terraza de habitación, cuando la noche ya había llegado y el cielo opaco estaba completo de estrellas. Sintió el Ki de su esposa en el interior y decidió que era el momento de aclarar todo. Sabía lo que se venía.

– ¡Vegeta! – Lo recibió su esposa, sentada en uno de los sillones, con un libro en sus manos. No parecía de muy buen humor. – ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para volver a tu casa?

Por supuesto que el Saiyajin no contestó. El no le debía explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a Bulma. O al menos eso creía él.

– ¿Vas a decirme algo? – Lo desafió sin poder esconder su naciente enojo hacia él. Era ahora o nunca, pensó.

–Extorsionaste a Kyabe para que te contara que pretendo viajar a Sadala con él – Vegeta fue directo al choque y a cambio recibió la mirada de furia de su esposa –Pensó que destruirías la cámara de gravedad y…

Si, lo había hecho. Y no estaba orgullosa. De Kyabe tenía la mejor impresión; era un joven noble y de buenas intenciones. Su admiración hacia Vegeta era tan evidente, que fue eso lo que la llevó a manipularlo y sacar información que considera relevante sobre su esposo. No, no estaba orgullosa. Pero en su defensa, debía reconocer que había sido sincera con él. Sabía que Vegeta lo veía como un igual.

– ¿Oh? – Bulma dejó su libro sobre la mesita ratona y se puso de pie. Había hecho algo malo pero su orgullo y tozudez se lo impedía reconocer- ¿Eso es lo grave? ¿Qué "extorsioné" a tu discípulo? ¿Y qué hay de ti, Vegeta? ¿Te ibas a marchar a un planeta lejano sin que yo me enterara?

–Eventualmente te lo iba a decir, mujer.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo? – Lo desafió poniendo las manos sobre su cintura, como en jarra. - ¿Cuándo ya estuvieras viviendo ahí cómodamente? ¿Cuándo quisieras venir por mis hijos y llevártelos también?

Vegeta guardó silencio. Ciertamente no era la reacción que esperaba en su mujer. Se imaginaba que su molestia por enterarse de sus planes de dirigirse a Sadala se debía a que ella también quería ir, porque Bulma tenía esa tendencia de ir donde no la llamaran y de exponerse a diversos peligros. Y el odiaba eso.

– ¿De qué hablas, mujer? – Habló por fin, sin salir de su asombro por el curso que estaba tomando su discusión – ¡Nunca se me ha cruzado por la mente marcharme de aquí! ¿De dónde sacaste esas ridículas ideas?

– ¿Ridículas? – A Bulma le tembló la voz – Vegeta eres un Saiyajin, ese planeta es un planeta de Saiyajin. Creo que la respuesta es obvia. – Suspiró con pesar – No tengo nada en contra de Kyabe, al contrario, es un muchacho muy dulce y te admira mucho. Pero, no lo sé, temo que algún día te entusiasmes demasiado con esto y quieras partir a ese planeta. Y finalmente termines olvidándote de nosotros.

–Mi único objetivo de conocer Sadala es medir el nivel de pelea de esos Saiyajines, saber cómo viven. Conocerlos. No me interesa vivir en ese planeta – Contestó el Saiyajin, sin esconder su molestia y sorpresa por las palabras de su esposa – Si te lo escondí, era porque sabía que te ibas a poner como loca e ibas a querer ir.

–Vegeta…

–Eres impulsiva y atrevida. Y desconozco cómo se comportaran esos individuos con una terrícola. –Siguió hablando, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros– Por eso le pedí a Kyabe que no te lo dijera, pero terminaste aterrando al mocoso hasta sacarle la verdad.

– ¡Oye, no soy ni una atrevida!

–Te estaba protegiendo, Bulma – Si, estaba dolido y decepcionado con la actitud de ella. Quizás no era muy expresivo con sus emociones, pero siempre lo demostraba con sus actos. En los últimos años siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado.

Pero también era valido que Bulma dudara. La tierra resultó ser un lugar completamente distinto a todo lo que él había vivido y le tomó mucho tiempo adaptarse, incluso mucho sufrimiento. Pero ya no necesitaba otro lugar para ser él mismo. Aquel planeta se había convertido en su verdadero hogar y todo lo que él era actualmente.

–Lo siento, Vegeta – Susurró ella, sin esconder su emoción, se acercó a él para abrazarlo con fuerza – Perdóname, se que fue un pensamiento tonto. No sé que me pasó, quizás son las hormonas post parto o la falta de sueño…

–Ya olvídalo – La cortó, acariciando su cabello azul – Iré a ese planeta y volveré con ustedes, cómo siempre. Sólo deja de pensar idioteces.

–Te lo prometo – Se separó unos centímetros de él, regalándole un dulce beso en los labios – Y yo estaré aquí esperándote para cuando regreses.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

…...

En memoria de Hiromi Tsuru (1960-2017)

Q.E.P.D

…...


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

…...

 **Maestro y Discípulo**

" **Maestro"**

…...

" _Maestro Vegeta… le deseo buena suerte"_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó decir. Sus últimas palabras antes de morir y que iban dirigidas hacia él.

Fue incapaz de verlo partir. Prefirió darle la espalda, cómo una forma de evadir lo que estaba pronto a acontecer en aquel maldito torneo. Sin embargo, ni de esa forma pudo suavizar lo que sintió al ver desaparecer a sus compatriotas, mucho menos a su joven discípulo.

Había visto la muerte frente a sus ojos en incontables ocasiones: Desde su más temprana infancia, durante su juventud, en su época más cruda como mercenario espacial y cuando ya habitaba en la tierra con una familia constituida. Siempre le pareció estar acostumbrado a sobrellevar la muerte, la causara él o siendo un simple testigo de ella. Se sentía acondicionado a tratarla con frialdad, indiferencia, a veces con pesar y en algún momento, hasta con cierto placer.

Pero presenciar la muerte de su joven discípulo provocó en él un impacto, que jamás imaginó sentir.

Era algo que trascendía del sentimentalismo, del afecto; esos elementos que tantos años le había costado manejar. Lo de ellos era algo de sangre, de compañerismo, de símiles. Un lazo inquebrantable, que ni siquiera el gran poder de Zeno Sama podrá destruir jamás.

Porque la alianza entre un Maestro con su Discípulo era tan poderosa, que cruzaba todos los planos de la existencia.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, como si de esa manera logrará zafarse de toda esa rabia y dolor que lo estaba ahogando. Estaba decidido a no darle espacio a los lamentos ni a la apatía, por más latente que estos fueran. Porque un verdadero Saiyajin jamás demostraría debilidad frente a nadie.

Un verdadero Saiyajin daría la pelea hasta el final y honraría a su raza. Un verdadero Saiyajin buscaría vengar a los suyos de la manera más fría y dolorosa posible.

No necesitaba suerte, pensó con implacable orgullo, porque sabía que él era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a todos esos inútiles que aun quedaban en la plataforma. Pero de una u otra forma, las palabras Kyabe le dieron la motivación que le hacía falta; cómo si toda esa esperanza y admiración que siempre había depositado en él, como su Maestro, ahora se transformaba en una poderosa ola de energía que lo impulsaba a su próxima batalla.

En esos momentos, nunca había sentido a su discípulo tan cerca de él cómo ahora.

– ¡Prepárate, desgraciado! – Vegeta se dirigió con voz firme a su próximo adversario, poniéndose en posición de combate – Ahora mismo estoy de pésimo humor.

Lo haría por los suyos, lo haría por Kyabe.

Porque es era su promesa, la promesa de un _Maestro._

…...

 **N/A:** Ah! Me declaro viuda de Kyabe! :'( Aun sufro porque la desaparición del U6, pero tengo toda la fe de que Vegeta vengará la muerte de Kyabe y de su raza.

Les dedico este drabble a todos los fans de Universo 6 :) Gracias por leer!

Saludos!

ChocolatMint


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Me gustaría partir este capítulo, con un gracias y un disculpa. Gracias por los reviews, los favs y los follows que tiene este fic, que hasta la actualidad me siguen llegando ¡Y me hacen muy feliz! Y por lo mismo, pido disculpas por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, las razones son muchas, pero jamás pensé en abandonar este fic que nació solamente del cariño que siento hacia Vegeta y Kyabe :) quizás me demoro un poco en actualizar, pero seguiré :)

¡Gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo!

/

 **Maestro y Discípulo**

"El ganador"

/

No supo cómo pasó. Se observó así mismo, contemplando sus manos como si hubiera alguna respuesta en ellas. Levantó la vista y vio que sus compañeros de equipo estaban tan perturbados como él.

Entonces, una emoción lo embriagó completamente.

-Cumplió su promesa… - Kyabe miró hacia el cielo puŕpura del planeta del Dios Champa, siendo incapaz de esconder su emoción.

Estaban vivos otra vez y no sólo eso, el Universo 7 había ganado y de la mano de su maestro… ¡Por supuesto!

El joven Saiyajin tenía tantas preguntas ¿Cómo pasó todo? ¿A quien venció? ¿Todos los Universos fueron revividos con las Super Esferas del Dragón? Necesitaba conocer la gran hazaña de Vegeta en el torneo ¡No dudaba que había sido algo extraordinario!

Se calmó unos segundos, respiró profundo. Tenía que tomárselo con calma, seguramente Vegeta estaría en la Tierra reencontrándose con su familia y él haría lo mismo, sin dudas. Esperaba también poder visitar al Rey de Sadala y contarle sobre los increíbles y poderosos guerreros Saiyajin del Universo gemelo.

-¡Kyabe!- Un par de gritos sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos. Se giró para encontrarse con Caulifla y a su lado, una más calmada pero no menos feliz, Kale - ¡Revivimos!

No alcanzó a decir algo cuando Caulifla se lanzaba sobre él, feliz de haber regresado a la vida. Kale le regaló una sonrisa.

-¡Tenemos que seguir entrenando para superar a Gokú!- Exclamó la fémina, una vez alejada de él - ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla fase de super saiyajin 3!

-¡Si, hermana! - Kale la apoyó, con un poco más de mesura que su compañera. Kyabe asintió entusiasmado

-Estoy seguro de que el maestro Vegeta superó sus poderes para ganar el torneo ¿Por qué nosotros no?- Soltó, sin esconder su orgullo. Caulifla arqueó una ceja.

-¿De qué hablas? - Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas- Son Gokú ganó el torneo ¿No lo viste acaso? ¡Nos dio una paliza a mi y a Kale! ¡Ese tipo es poderosísimo!

-¡El señor Goku resultó ser un rival muy superior a nosotras!- Exclamó Kale, recordando cómo el otro Saiyajin las sacó de la arena de combate aun estando fusionadas

-¡Ya! ¡Tampoco es para tanto, Kale! - Le reprochó la saiyajin, con el orgullo herido.

-Perdón hermana - Kale bajó la mirada, apenada.

Kyabe observó a sus compañeras en silencio. En efecto, Goku era un guerrero con una fuerza increíble, pero su maestro tampoco se queda atrás. Vegeta era fuerte, poderoso y él no tenía dudas, que había si el príncipe Saiyajin el ganador el torneo. Ante sus ojos, Vegeta tenía todo para ganar: El poder, la entrega y el orgullo.

En su mente, no podía concebir otra opción, ¡Era Vegeta él que había vencido!

-El señor Goku es muy fuerte, tienen razón - Habló por fin, ante las miradas atentas de Kale y Caulifla - Pero yo sé que el Señor Vegeta hizo ganar al Universo 7.

-¡A ver, a ver!- Chilló Caulifla, acercándose a él desafiante - ¿En qué te basas? Porque si, ese Vegeta es fuerte pero no tanto como tu y yo.

-¿Qué?- Kyabe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía- ¡Quizás sea un buen momento para recordarte que gracias a él, tu y yo tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en Super Saiyajin!

-¿Y qué?- Lo miró con desdén -¡Eventualmente lo superaré!

-¡Eso nunca!-

-¿Como te atreves?

-¡Por favor, chicos!- Intervino Kale, nerviosa- ¿De verdad importa quien haya ganado? ¡Estamos vivos!

-¡Si, importa!- Gritaron Kyabe y Caulifla al unisono.

Para ese entonces, sus berrinches ya habían llamado la atención de todos los presentes, Incluyendo a Champa y a Vados, el ángel. El Dios de la destrucción se acercó a ambos saiyajins de pésimo humor

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? - Bramó furioso- ¡Ustedes los Saiyajins sólo me causan jaquecas!

-¡Disculpenos, Dios Champa! - Kyabe le hizo una leve reverencia. Miró a Caulifla de reojo y frunció el ceño al ver que ella no mostraba ni un ápice de respeto frente a la deidad. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y volteó su cabeza hacia otro lugar.

-¿Por qué pelean? - Preguntó Vados con curiosidad. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca - ¿Y bien?

-¡Queremos saber quién diantres ganó el torneo!- Lanzó finalmente Caulifla, directa y frontal.

-¿Por esa estupidez están peleando? - Exclamó Champa, echando chispas. -¡Mejor preocupense de entrenar que por culpa de ustedes no ganamos!

-¿Pero qué…?- Caulifla no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando Kale intervino.

-¡Hermana, no!- La calmó, sin esconder su angustia. La joven se serenó.

-¡No hay por qué alterarse!- Vados tomó la palabra, con su clásico buen humor - ¡Podrían haber preguntado desde un comienzo!

Vados estiró su báculo para que todos tuvieran mejor visibilidad. En pocos segundos, luego de que este se iluminara, una serie de imágenes se empezaron a mostrar. Kyabe abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Es el torneo! - Exclamó emocionado. Vados sonrió.

-En efecto, son los últimos minutos del torneo de Universo- Acotó el ángel- Miren con atención.

La imagen mostró a un Vegeta peleando codo a codo con Jiren, participante del Universo 11. Sin embargo, se notaba en clara desventaja. Kyabe sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando, minutos después, lo vio caer de la plataforma, mal herido.

Caulifla soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ahí tienes a tu gran vencedor!- Le dijo a su compatriota con sorna. Kyabe la evadió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, sin querer hablar o decir algo al respecto.

-Pero aún queda más- Intervino Vados, justo cuando instantes después Goku también era enviado fuera de la plataforma. Todos exclamaron con asombro, incluso Hit, que se había mantenido al margen, no pudo esconder su asombro.

-¿Él señor Goku tampoco ganó?- Kale estaba plasmada. Vados soltó una risita. Lo siguiente que vieron fue al Androide 17 ser el último participante de pie en la arena y en consecuencia, el vencedor.

El misterio se había resuelto. Sin embargo, Kyabe aun seguía apesadumbrado al enterarse que su maestro no había ganado.

Se sentía un poco decepcionado porque había apostado todas sus fichas en él. Vegeta se lo había prometido también y cuando un saiyajin promete algo, es porque es capaz de cumplir y para él, su maestro era capaz de todo y mucho más. Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no ganó?

-Kyabe- Vados lo llamó suavemente - Te noto decepcionado.

-¡Oh, no!- Se excusó él, avergonzado- Es sólo que no esperaba este desenlace…

Caulifla iba a intervenir con una comentario mal intencionado, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de reproche que Kale le dio. No era el momento para ser ácida y finalmente optó por guardar silencio.

-Te entiendo- El ángel sonrió amablemente- ¿Pero sabes? Vegeta se esforzó al máximo para poder ganar.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Señorita Vados- Kyabe le regaló una sonrisa sincera.- ¡Eso no lo dudo!

\- Y también sé que todo ese esfuerzo lo hizo pensando en los que más le importaban y en las promesas que hizo- Continuó ella sonriente- Pero a veces, los maestros caen, se equivocan. Jamás olvides, Kyabe, que los maestros también están aprendiendo constantemente a lo largo de su vida.

Kyabe asintió, sin dejar de sonreír. Vados tenía razón, no tenía que sentirse mal porque Vegeta no ganó el torneo, por no cumplir finalmente la promesa que le hizo. Sabía que Vegeta se había esforzado al máximo y más aún, se había superado asi mismo. Entonces recordó cómo él también se superaba constantemente, viviendo en un eterno aprendizaje y fallar, era parte del aprender también.

-¡Igual tu "gran" maestro no ganó!- Caulifla exclamó sacando la lengua. Kyabe, en vez de enojarse, se rió.

-Tienes razón, el maestro Vegeta no ganó - Habló Kyabe- Pero estoy seguro que ganó mucho más que una batalla. Los Saiyajin nos superamos constantemente y no cometemos el mismo error dos veces, sé que el señor Vegeta jamás olvidará su experiencia en el torneo y que sacó muchas lecciones de aquello. Yo ya lo hice, de hecho.

-Sin dudas, Kyabe- Afirmó Vados, sonriente. Caulifla lo miró de mala gana, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Kyabe - Le dijo - ¡Cada vez nos hacemos más fuerte!

-¡Si!- Kale los secundo con igual entusiasmo - ¡Yo también aprendí mucho de este torneo!

-¡Que odiosos!- Champa se agarró la cabeza, cabreado- ¡Regresen a su planeta de una buena vez!

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, estoy segura que será antes de lo imaginado- Se despidió Vados de los tres saiyajin antes de enviarlos nuevamente a Sadala.

-¡Gracias por todo, señorita Vados, Dios Champa!- Se despidió el joven saiyajin.

Miró el cielo púrpura por última vez y sonrió. Sabía que volvería a ver a su maestro y cuando eso ocurriera, le agradecería todo lo que hizo por él y los saiyajines del Universo 6.

/

Un manto lleno de estrellas cubrió el cielo, bajo la gran Corporación Capsula. Sobre el tejado, el príncipe descansaba luego de un ajetreado día.

Todo había sido muy intenso, hasta para él. Pero ahora que el Universo, el planeta, y por supuesto, su familia estaba a salvo, podía sentirse absolutamente pleno y respirar tranquilo.

No había ganado el torneo de Universos. Aún sentía el peso de haber sido derrotado y haber decepcionado a sus cercanos, aunque Bulma y Kyabe jamás le reprocharian algo, una parte su orgullo aun estaba cojo, pero no lo suficiente como para reconocer que sus compañeros había hecho un excelente trabajo en la arena.

¿Quién lo diría? El gran Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin, reconocía internamente que sin el trabajo en equipo no hubiesen ganado ¡Si hasta Freezer dio un gran aporte! ¡Que locura!

Y jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero la alianza que formaba con Kakaroto era infalible. Por más que lo negara, por más que lo desesperara y lo sacara de quicio, juntos eran los más poderosos. Y luego de años luchando por superarlo, hoy finalmente Vegeta entendió que no se trataba de competir, sino de sacar lo mejor de cada guerrero y superarse así mismo. Y él lo había hecho nuevamente.

Descendió hacia la terraza de la mansión. Aún quedaba gente luego de un día completo de celebración. Odiaba las fiestas, las aglomeraciones de gentes, pero nada se comparaba a ver a su familia contenta; a su mujer feliz de anfitriona y a sus hijos disfrutar. Ya después de tantos años, lo podía tolerar.

-¡Vegeta! - Lo saludó Wiss, sentado en una de las mesas, a punto de disfrutar un trozo de pastel- ¡Esto se ve muy delicioso! ¿Cómo dijo Bulma que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Pie de Limón!

El ángel se dispuso a comer el postre con ánimo. Vegeta lo observó en silencio. Algo lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

-Oye, Wiss- Rompió el silencio, él aludido lo observó mientras tragaba su comida - Entonces ¿Todos los Universos fueron revividos?

-Efectivamente, Vegeta- Sonrió Wiss - Todos los Universos fueron revividos y los Saiyajin también.

-¡Tsk!- Bufó el Saiyajin- ¡No te pregunté por los Saiyajin!

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo - Le respondió el ángel con total calma- Tu mismo dijiste que ningún Saiyajin moriría mientras tu estuvieras en la plataforma. Asumí que querías saber que, aunque eso ocurrió de igual manera, están todos vivos finalmente.

Vegeta no respondió. Pero si, era bueno saber que los Saiyajin estaban a salvo. Saber que otros de su misma raza habían vuelto a la vida le provocaba tranquilidad, aunque el mérito no hubiese sido suyo finalmente.

\- No prometí tal cosa- Soltó finalmente, haciéndose el desentendido. Wiss asintió - ¡No me interesan esos saiyajins, ni se comparan con nosotros!

-En lo absoluto, Vegeta- Wiss tomó otro pedazo de pie de limón y se lo tragó con ahínco- Pero tu joven discípulo se superó en demasía ¿No crees?

\- Le falta mucho para recién pensar en superarme - Musitó él saiyajin mayor.

\- ¡Y nada como la sabiduría del maestro! - Exclamó al aire el ángel. Vegeta frunció el ceño - Los maestros también pueden fallar ¿Lo sabías?

El Saiyajin no respondió.

\- Y eso los hace más valorables - Wiss siguió hablando, ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta- No pudiste ganar el torneo, pero lo diste todo hasta el final, te superaste y no flaqueaste como buen Saiyajin ¡Si eso no es un ejemplo para un alumno, entonce no se qué es!

-¡Bah! - Vegeta se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer, agregó- Ni siquiera sabe cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

-Bueno, esa también es tu labor, Vegeta.

El saiyajin no respondió y se alejó hacia la baranda de la terraza. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y sonrió levemente. Sabía que volvería a ver a Kyabe y cuando eso ocurriera, tendría algo más que enseñarle. De Saiyajin a Saiyajin.


End file.
